A Dream
A small boy in Africa headed home, it had been a hot day and now he needed to rest. He had been running all day with his friends, and playing with them. He came into the hut that the sleept in everyday. He didn't see his parents there and it was dark already. He knew that he had to sleep. He layed down on his bed made out of straw. Even though it stabbed him, he had no problem falling asleep. While asleep, he started dreaming, it was something that the didn't usually do. He found himself in a large city with cars and buses going up and down the large street beside him. There were many people walking down the sidewalk that he was on. The buildings couldn't let you see to the horizon and their lights made patterns that looked like a path to the sky. He had only been to a city once in his lifetime. He didn't have any shoes on and his shirt was teard from the shoulder to his stomach. Everybody looked at him as he walked down the cold sidewalk. He thought that they looked at him since he had a ripped shirt and no shoes on. Everbody around him had light skin, soon he realized that he was the only person with dark skin. The towering buildings made him dizzy as he kept on looking up.It was night and the many lights made the city, clear like day. He just kept on walking, making an attempt to seem like a normal person in the big city. He came to a turn in a sidewalk and saw some young people hanging around there. They were wearing baggy clothes, there shirts were huge, with their sleeves going below their elbows by several inches. There pants hung very low. They turned to look at him. One of them said something that he couldn't understand. Soon all of them pulled out guns and aimed it at him. He didn't know what he could do against such deadly weapons. He just turned and ran, he went screaming for his life, while crossing the busy street. He ran as fast as he could. It all happened in an instant, He turned to look forward and saw a car pass by him, knowing that one of the cars could hit him, he looked at the directions the cars were coming from. When he turned he saw headlights coming towards him at an incredible speed. There were loud horn sounds around him and then the car came as close as it possible could to the little boy. The young one woke up screaming, thinking that his life was over. He was sweating and shaking with fear. He woke up screaming, he was in a hospital hooked to some machines. His parents were there crying. He asked them what had happened. He tried to sit up and he felt a shock of pain go throught his body. He knew the answer already. Category:Stories